zombs_royale1234fandomcom-20200213-history
Minigun
The Minigun is a weapon in ZombsRoyale.io, it only spawns as a Legendary. Info on Minigun The Minigun is a fast firing, long range Unique, capable of destroying multiple people at a time if handled right. It does 7 damage per hit, and the only down side is it slows you down a bit when shooting and it has a LOT of spread. Strategies * The Minigun is one of the best weapons for spraying at multiple enemies. The inaccurate shots give it a huge advantage over other weapons that may not be as inaccurate in order to have a decent crowd control. * When it comes to a 1v1, however, the spread can leave you vulnerable sometimes, as opponents using higher damage and more accurate weapons can outgun you with ease. * The spread can sometimes be good in a one-on-one battle when inside a slender house that has very little space inside of it. Enemies will surely struggle, allowing you to land 80-90% of your hits which will deal a very high DPS. * Although its DPS is pretty bad as the shots spread farther out, a significant amount of obstacles can be taken out in less than a minute at any distance. * The Minigun has a far bullet reach, which allows you to easily attack people at a safe distance. * Despite the Minigun carrying a magazine of 100 ammo, it can drain the ammo capacity pretty quick due to its ROF and the fact that the Minigun is the second slowest reloading gun in the game (2.5 seconds). This means targets will have the opportunity to attack you back, if this happens to you, switch to another weapon or constantly move around to be either unpredictable or take less damage. Trivia * As said earlier, the Minigun (along with the Crossbow) has the second longest reload time, taking about 2.5 seconds to reload. However, this is because it carries the highest magazine in the game, being about 100 small ammo as said earlier. ** For some reason, the Minigun in Fortnite never reloads and has an infinite capacity, despite the Minigun in ZombsRoyale.io being the longest reloading gun in the game. Another difference between it's Fortnite counterpart is that it only spawns as a Legendary while the Minigun in Fortnite spawns as Epic and Legendary. * The Minigun has the highest spread in the game. * Previously, the Minigun did 8 damage per bullet, however, it was buffed a few days later to deal 9 damage per bullet. Finally, in October, the Minigun's damage was nerfed to 7 and the spread and ROF was greatly buffed. * If you were to fire the Minigun when it has no ammo left, the barrel will just spin around and not fire anything. Therefore, making it the only gun that does not halt itself from acting like it is firing. * It was re-skinned in October along with the other weapons that were not re-skinned in June.